


Zombie

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Hunt, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Hunting, Mais genre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu être un gentil petit papy. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Politique". En fait, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque et je ne fais qu'effleurer le thème en mentionnant un politicien :')

« Shapeshifter. » Déclara Dean en jetant un pop-corn en l'air et le rattrapant dans sa bouche. Il sembla fier de lui, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, mais se renfrogna en entendant Sam soupirer.

 

« En prenant l'apparence de qui ? »

 

« Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu être un gentil petit papy. »

 

Cette fois-ci Sam ne retint pas son rire lorsqu'il tourna le journal vers son frère, pointant la photo qui prenait presque toute la place de la première page. Dean grimaça.

 

« Bon, peut-être pas... Wendigo ? » Proposa-t-il en ricanant, marmonnant un ''merde'' lorsque le pop-corn lui atterrit dans l'oeil.

 

Sam reposa le journal et ouvrit un onglet sur son ordinateur, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas des meurtres étranges qui pourraient être le début d'une affaire. « Il en a presque la tête, remarque. » Marmonna-t-il pensivement.

 

Dean changea de chaîne, soupirant de bonheur lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur un épisode de Dr Sexy. « Un démon c'est trop classique ? »

 

« Cas' l'aurait remarqué. »

 

« Un sorcier ? »

 

« J'en doute, ils ont un peu de classe au moins. »

 

« Vampire ? Loup-garou ? »

 

« Trop compliqué à cacher. »

 

Dean se renfrogna en entendant son frère refuser toute les propositions qu'il donnait. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de son épisode en paix, cette question lui trottait bien trop dans la tête.

 

« ...Un léviathan ? »

 

« Je n'espère pas ! » S'exclama Sam en relevant la tête pour le regarder, incrédule. Dean haussa les épaules, il ne faisait que proposer... Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 

« Une sirène ? »

 

« Dean. » Sam fit une grimace dégoûtée. « Je vais avoir cette image _horrible_ dans la tête toute ma vie. » Il esquiva le pop-corn que son frère lui envoya du canapé. « En attendant, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, _moi_. »

 

Dean s'appuya sur ses coudes, haussant les sourcils lorsque Sam tourna son ordinateur vers lui.

 

« Un _zombie_. »

 

Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé en soupirant. « Sammy, ces choses ne se contrôlent pas, elles bouffent tout ce qui passe. Et puis la dernière fois était un cas unique, ça ne court pas les rue les zombies. »

 

Ce fut au tour de Sam de faire la moue. Tout ce maquillage devait forcément cacher une peau pâle et un peu pourrie, voir des morceaux de chaire qui pendouillaient... non ? Déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver, il prit la télécommande posée à côté de lui et éteint la télévision, ne se préoccupant pas des plaintes de son frère.

 

« Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on saura de toute façon. Demande à Cas' d'aller nous le chercher, on va vérifier de nous-même. »

 

Dean leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit pour appeler Castiel pendant que Sam rangeait les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient sorties, n'oubliant pas de prendre avec lui le journal où le visage de Donald Trump ainsi qu'un titre évoquant un de ses nombreux écarts insultant. Pour le coup il était d'accord avec Dean. Les monstres, il savait gérer, mais les humains, il ne les comprenait vraiment pas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
